Known in the art are standardized mounting rail systems for mounting scopes, lights, and similar accessories to compatibly-equipped firearms. One such mounting rail system is called the Picatinny rail system. A Picatinny rail is a bracket used on a firearm to provide a standardized mounting platform. The rail comprises a series of ridges interspersed with flat “spacing slots”.
Also known in the art is an adjustable belt clamp to which articles can be attached. The belt clamp fastens onto a belt and is adjustable to accommodate belts of various widths. See, for example, U.S. Patent Publications 2007/0226958 to Clifton, Jr. and 2008/0313861 to Clifton, Jr.